


New Year's Surprise

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Drunk Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, switch!cas, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: The first time Cas meets Dean, it's at Sam's New Year's Eve party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146
Collections: Destiel/cockles





	New Year's Surprise

This Christmas kind of sucked for Cas and Sam knows it. He and Anna were supposed to go home to see their family, but plans fell through and they ended up being the only two who didn't make it. Cas thought he'd been doing a good job of hiding it, but in their house it's hard to keep anything secret for too long. There are four of them - officially - living in a very small three-bedroom house and even if Cas does spend probably too much time alone in his room, his roommates always seem to know everything. 

He realized his deception was failing a week ago when Sam sat him down and promised him Christmas would be better next year, even if they had to host Cas and Anna's family here - an idea Cas hopes he was joking about. Cas loves his family, but he doesn’t need them staying in his house all Christmas. Sam assured him their annual New Year's party would be enough to make him feel better, and even if the party itself wasn't enough, he had a surprise in store for Cas. Cas has his doubts, especially considering how proud of himself Sam seems, but it's very rare that his friend lets him down, so Cas agreed to it and proceeded to help Charlie make up a shopping list for the party that's, judging by her plans so far, going to bankrupt them. 

When the night of the party finally arrives, Cas has all but forgotten about this big surprise, what with planning and decorating and making sure they have enough food and alcohol for the thirty people they're expecting. He'd been nervous about it at first, but most people have been here for over an hour now and everyone is still pretty calm. Mostly, they're in the living room; they've got music on and Cas can hear Sam and Jess relaying some story or other -much to the apparent amusement of their guests. He smiles to himself, leaning against the fridge. 

He's on his third drink and he'd like to go and join the others in the living room, but Charlie is playing bartender in the kitchen and he's keeping her company. It's quieter in here anyway, and he can actually hear what's being said to him, unlike pretty much every other part of the house. 

Faintly, he thinks he hears a knock on the door and then there's a rousing cheer from the living room. When he turns to Charlie, she looks just as lost as he is and Cas strains to look out into the hall, but it's too dark and the bookshelf just blocks his view. 

"Sam's surprise?" Charlie asks. 

"No idea," Cas says, uncrossing his arms and pushing himself up away from the fridge. He crosses over to the archway and peers into the living room to see what's going on. There's a tall, fair-haired man in the entranceway, banging his boots off against the doorstep and Cas doesn't recognize him, but his arrival seems to be the source of everyone's excitement. 

Cas watches him for a moment too long - until the guy straightens up and turns to look in his direction - before ducking back into the kitchen and reclaiming his whiskey and coke. 

"Someone here?" Charlie asks as Cas slips behind her. 

"Just some guy." He sips his drink and Charlie frowns skeptically. She walks over to see who it is and when she turns around, both eyebrows are raised in Cas' direction.

" _Just some guy_?" she asks, "You don't know him?"

"Never seen him in my life," Cas confirms. He would recognize a face like that.

"That's _Dean_." Charlie clarifies like that's supposed to help at all. 

"Dean?"

"Dean _Winchester_ ," she says, "like Sam's brother Dean."

"Oh. I've never met him," Cas shrugs shakes his head casually, "I've heard a little about him, but I expected someone less..." He struggles to come up with the right word, but Charlie finishes for him.

"Perfect?" She teases, and yeah, that's exactly it. Sam's not a bad looking guy, but Cas wouldn't have expected him to have a brother who looks like a damn model. 

"Yeah, he has that effect on a lot of people," Charlie says, but she's smiling and Cas has the vague idea that she's up to something. "Come on, you have to meet him." 

She all but drags Cas out of the kitchen, which is highly unnecessary; Cas would have gone perfectly willingly even if Charlie hadn't suggested introducing the two of them. 

"Dean!" She shouts over the crowd and Dean, who has nearly made it into the living room, turns back to grin at her. He turns back, winding through the crowd to get to her and Charlie throws her arms around him immediately. 

"Christ, it feels like forever," he laughs, pulling Charlie close against him. Cas keeps his distance. He doesn’t want to intrude, but he hopes Charlie was genuine about introducing them. 

"That's because it has been," she shoots back, matter-of-factly, "you need to visit more."

"You know I would if I could, I-" he pulls back slowly and the words die on his tongue as he turns Cas' direction. He catches himself quickly before Charlie realizes, but Cas doesn't miss the way Dean's eyes dart back to him when Charlie's not paying attention. It makes his heart beat a little quicker and Cas is simultaneously too drunk and too sober to deal with this properly. He doesn't even realize Charlie is still talking until she pulls Dean over to him. 

" _Anyway_ ," she says, "Cas says you two have never met, which is clearly a crime."

"Cas?" Dean asks, looking up at him with a smile. Cas smiles back politely, more focused on the way his name rolls off Dean's tongue so smoothly - he's definitely too drunk for this. 

"Your brother's roommate."

"My brother's what now?" he asks, looking to Cas for answers. 

"Congratulations," Charlie says sarcastically, "now you're both on the same page. Dean, this is Castiel - my hopefully future brother-in-law and Sam's third roommate you've never heard of."

"Anna's brother," Dean says, smiling warmly. 

"Yup. And this is Dean - Sam's recently si-" she pauses and something like realization dawns on her face. She grins at them both as she continues. "Sam's brother who you've only ever heard of."

"Weird," Cas and Dean say in unison. Charlie just beams. 

"Amazing. See, I knew you two would hit it off. I can't believe it's been four years and you've never met."

"Four years since what?" Dean asks.

"Since Cas moved in with Sam."

"Five," Cas corrects. "It's been four years since _you_ moved in."

Dean holds out a hand, "either way, it's good to finally meet you, Cas."

"You too," Cas smiles, distinctly aware of Charlie as she slips out of the kitchen, claiming she has to talk to Sam about something. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Dean asks, "I gotta find Sam at some point, but I don't think I'm gonna get through that crowd yet."

"Sure," Cas replies, ignoring the fact that he has a full drink sitting on the island in the kitchen. He goes back into the kitchen ahead of Dean and downs the rest of it. It’s probably the worst idea he's had so far this evening, but its New Year's, so fuck it. 

Dean grabs them each a beer from the fridge and pops the lids off into the garbage before handing one of them to Cas and leaning back against the opposite counter. He's so effortlessly beautiful and Cas can't help but wonder what Sam might think if Cas was brave enough to tell Dean that. Dean crosses his ankles and Cas follows the line of his legs all the way up; men like Dean shouldn't be allowed to wear skinny jeans, it's a matter of public health. 

"So," Dean starts, startling Cas out of his thoughts, "you're Anna's brother and you live with Sam - how is it that we've never met when we have all the same friends?"

Cas shrugs, sipping his beer and immediately wrinkling his nose at it. It's an instinctive reaction and he doesn't mean to, but the beer is dark and bitter and not at all what he was expecting. Dean huffs a laugh and wiggles his fingers in a _give it here_ motion. Cas passes it over. 

"Sometimes I forget beer isn't the go-to for everyone," he crouches down to search through the fridge and Cas considers whether it's really Dean's _legs_ that are the public menace. Dean looks back over his shoulder, "you could have told me you don't like beer."

"I like _some_ beer," Cas clarifies, but Dean remains unconvinced. 

"What do you normally drink?" he asks, rising back up and closing the fridge. 

"Whiskey and whatever. Or just whiskey."

Dean looks at him with a grin. "C'mon Cas, you've gotta give me more than just whiskey. I can do so much with whiskey."

"Surprise me?"

"Yeah, okay," Dean relents. Cas watches, enthralled, as Dean digs through the fridge and cupboards to find what he needs; it's obvious from the practiced way to moves that this isn't the first time he's done this. 

"Are you a bartender?" Cas asks, the drunk part of his brain taking control for a minute. Dean nods enthusiastically, shifting his weight as he mixes the drink. When he slides it in front of Cas, it's murky and slightly yellow but it smells good so already it's better than the beer. 

"What is it?" he asks. 

"Sour," Dean replies, leaning back on his hands and watching as Cas sips it. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

"My pleasure."

There's a comfortable silence, but Cas doesn't want to let the conversation drop quite so soon. "Where are you staying?" he asks, "I would have thought you'd stay here with Sam."

Dean actually laughs out loud, taking another drink of beer before setting it down on the counter. "Nah, I love Sam, but I don't think I could stay here all Christmas with him and Jess. Plus, you guys seem pretty full anyway."

"It's not always this crowded," Cas replies, not intending for it to come out sounding quite so ridiculous, but Dean laughs and flashes this big beautiful smile at him and he doesn't really mind sounding like an idiot. "I'm sure we could have found you space."

There's loud cackling from the living room that drowns out whatever Dean was about to say and he shakes his head, pushing himself up off the counter. "You wanna go sit?" he suggests, gesturing toward the mostly-empty hallway. Cas nods, already walking over. 

There are only two other people in the hall - a couple of girls Cas only vaguely recognizes standing and chatting at the other end - and Cas is glad for the little bit of privacy. Dean leans against the wall and slides down it to sit on the floor, looking up expectantly at Cas. He joins him, sitting across from him with his feet between Dean's. 

"What's it like?" Dean asks, "living with so many people?"

"Technically, I only live with three people and I've lived with Anna my whole life. I like the company, but some days it is a little hectic - I spend a lot more time in my room than I used to."

"Not a people person?"

"Depends on the day. It's not so much how many people there are, but Charlie and Anna are always together and Jess is here more often than not lately-" He stops himself short, but Dean seems to understand regardless, offering up a sympathetic smile. "I don't like being the fifth wheel."

"Right," Dean agrees, though his expression implies he has more to say. "What about you then?"

"Irrelevant," Cas mutters. 

"Fine," Dean concedes, "you can keep your secrets - for now." He winks at him and even in the unlit hall, Cas catches a glimpse of that beautiful, sly smile. 

"So," he continues, "you know I'm a bartender, what do you do?"

"Suffer," Cas responds instinctively. It's one of those things he would say to Sam or Anna if they asked because they know him and most of the time, they would reply with something equally morose. It's not the kind of thing you say to a handsome stranger that you're hoping to impress. 

Thankfully, Dean is more like his brother than he appears, and he fucking loses it. Cas is actually worried that he's going to choke and he leans forward to make sure he's okay before Dean holds out a hand and leans back against the wall. 

"Maybe I should rephrase the question," Dean smiles, "where do you work?"

"At a bookstore," Cas smiles, "though this time of year it often feels more like a daycare centre."

"I can imagine."

Cas nods, sipping his drink again, and slides down the wall a little, careful not to bump Dean's leg with his foot. Dean watches him move but does nothing to stop him or to move himself. He drops his head back against the wall, still looking at Cas.

"Remind me again why Sam's never introduced us?"

"I have no idea," Cas shakes his head.

"Sam's weird sometimes. Maybe he wanted to keep you all to himself."

Cas rolls his eyes, "not likely." 

There's a skittering sound from the kitchen, and Cas looks up to find Anna standing in the doorway, "you two look cozy. Hey, Dean," she adds as an afterthought. Cas smiles up at her, hoping she's not planning on staying because he's quite enjoying his conversation with Dean, away from the roar of the rest of the party. 

"We're playing Never Have I Ever, you should come," she grins none too subtly at Cas and wiggles her eyebrows. Cas is about to ask what he gets out of this, but Dean reaches up to take Anna's hand and she tugs him to his feet with a satisfied smirk at Cas. 

"Coming?" Dean asks, and Cas barely resists sighing. Well yeah, _now_ he is. He follows Dean and Anna into the living room and there's already about twenty of them sitting in a rough circle on the floor or each other, or whatever furniture is available. 

Anna slips in next to Charlie on the couch, and Cas plops himself on the floor next to it, but Dean doesn't join him immediately, disappearing back into the kitchen instead to top up their drinks before they start. He returns with only the bottle of whiskey and Cas cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Showing off your skills again?" he smirks.

"Nope, this one's on you. You said you drink whiskey, this I what I brought you."

He doesn't even have a response to that because Dean's not wrong. He unscrews the cap and sits it on the floor between them, taking a swig from the bottle and avidly ignoring the way Dean's knee bumps against his thigh.

Cas has been to many other parties and played many other games of Never Have I Ever, and for the most part, people seem to start off with tamer questions, and then the more they drink, the more personal it becomes. That is not the case with his friends. Meg starts the game off with 'never have I ever masturbated thinking about someone in this room,' and a startling amount of people drink to that. 

It only gets worse from there on in, and Cas ends up drinking a _lot_ because apparently these people are actually kind of boring. The upside is that Dean is drinking just as much as he is, and they frequently share exasperated looks when someone comes up with something like 'never have I ever had sex in a car.' Dean takes an extra swig for that one, and Cas is really curious to know the story behind it. 

It's not until Sam, casual as always, says "never have I ever been arrested," that it starts to get really interesting. Only two people drink to that one: a girl near the window that Cas has never met - probably a friend of Sam or Charlie's - and Dean. Cas gives him a look, but Dean just shakes his head.

"Don't ask," he says, but he seems more amused by the whole thing than anything. It's his turn next, and he looks at Cas like he's trying to figure out what will get him to drink, "never have I ever knowingly fucked for an audience."

It takes a second for the words to sink in and Cas' mouth drops open. Of all the damn things he could have said, and he picks _that_. Cas takes the bottle from Dean's hands because there's not getting out of this one now, and takes a long drink - he's going to need it. When he looks around, Sam and Dean are both gaping at him, and Anna's looking like she can't decide whether to be horrified that she just learned this about her little brother or maybe a little proud. Cas continues before anyone has a chance to question him about it, but he can still feel Dean's eyes on him. 

The game dissolves not long after that, because half of them are really drunk already, and half of them are still sober. Luckily, it's about this time that someone announces they're going for a walk because it's snowing again, and Cas takes the opportunity to avoid talking about the end of the game.

"You want to go?" he asks Dean, screwing the lid back onto the bottle of whiskey before one of them knocks it over.

"Yeah, alright."

Not a lot of them go; it's freezing outside and there's still snow on the ground, but Cas still manages to lose Dean in the bustle of getting dressed for the cold. There are people laughing behind him as they all tumble out into the street, and Cas spots Sam and Jess up ahead. For a second he considers going to join them, but they look so peaceful cuddled up together that he decides he'd better not intrude. 

Instead, he slips away from the group, walking just to one side. It's only a couple of minutes before warm hands press down on his shoulders and Dean comes up alongside him. 

"Thought I'd lost you," he grins.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." 

"So," Dean bumps his shoulder against Cas' playfully, giving him a questioning look as Cas turns to face him. "You wanna tell me about that voyeurism thing?"

"You want to tell me about getting arrested?" Cas shoots back. 

Dean just laughs. "Touche. You first." 

"I was at a wedding. A friend of a friend was getting married, and I didn't know them at all, but on the second day of the trip the bride and groom propositioned me. Apparently the bride has some sort of kink for watching her husband with other guys. I said yes because I was bored, and frankly, it was the most interesting part of the entire trip."

"I bet it was," Dean says, but he still looks like he's not quite sure how to process this information. 

"Tell me about getting arrested."

"Not much to tell really," he shrugs, "I was skinny dipping with a- well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but whatever. We got arrested for public indecency. Turns out his dad was the sheriff so we both got off with a warning."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"You are a terrible storyteller," Cas frowns, but Dean just shrugs.

"You said to tell you, you didn't specify that I had to make it interesting." Dean throws an arm over his shoulders, and Cas leans into it automatically, pressing into the head of Dean's body. "You cold?" Dean asks and he sounds far more concerned than he has any right to. 

"Freezing," Cas mutters, and Dean pulls him a little closer. Around them, the others are half-singing, half-chanting various Christmas carols, and Dean sings softly along with them. Somewhere behind them, Cas hears someone start singing _Auld Lang Syne_. 

He has no idea how he ended up in this position, but as they make their way through the snowy streets, his arm slips under Dean's coat and around his waist seemingly of its own will. Dean is unfazed, so Cas makes no attempt to pull his arm away again. 

There are a few other people out in the streets with them, but they all seem drunk and are more than happy to stop and chat for a few minutes before moving on. No one they come across seems put out in any way, despite the fact that the logical part of Cas' brain knows that they're being loud and obnoxious. It's New Year's, he tells himself, and he figures that's what everyone else's reasoning is too. He's still cold though despite being pressed as closely against Dean's side as he can get and he wants to go home.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asks, and Dean pulls his phone out with his free hand.

"Almost 11:30, we should get back before midnight."

Cas nods his agreement, and they shout for Sam and Jess before turning around. The walk home seems much quicker than it did to get to that point, and Jess keeps glancing over at them and whispering to Sam. Cas makes a mental note to ask her about it in the morning, but by the time they get back to the house, he's forgotten already. 

Almost everyone has amassed in the living room, and the TV is on, sounds of the New York celebrations filling the room. Dean and Cas get out of their coats and boots and find a little corner of space near the edge of the room. In the eight minutes they have before the ball drops, Cas' logical and drunk brains argue with each other over whether or not he should kiss Dean at midnight, because he really, really wants to. 

He's not going to kiss him, he decides, because maybe that's not what this is. It sure as fuck feels like it, but maybe it's not. But what if it is? What if Dean wants this too, and this is his only chance? To which his logical brain responds, _if Dean wants to kiss you, he'll kiss you._

He doesn't realize he's missing the countdown until everyone around him starts chanting; _ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!_

There's a rousing cheer and when Dean turns to face him, Cas acts without thinking, pressing up to kiss him softly on the lips. It's nothing special and then it's over, but Cas is breathless. There's a moments' hesitation in which Dean just sort of smiles crookedly at him, and then he's leaning in again, kissing him again. He parts his lips against Cas', deepening the kiss as his palm slides over his jaw. 

Cas gives himself in to it, sighing softly with the slide of Dean's lips against his own. Dean's hand hovers just over his hip, and Cas wants to pull him closer, but then he's drawing away, lingering even as he breaks the kiss. No one around them seems to notice, but Cas' skin burns to touch him again, and his head is spinning because he's never been kissed like that before. He wants to kiss him again, but then he's being pulled away by a completely oblivious Charlie and dragged through the crowd. 

There's cheering and shouting and Cas hugs more people than he thinks he knows. It's a while before he finds Dean again, sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Cas, and it's flirtatious; no so blatantly as before, but his intention is clear. 

"I figured you'd come back in here at some point. It was easier than going hunting for you."

"Probably," Cas agrees.

"I gotta get going. There's not gonna be any cabs out there, and I don't want to get back at like seven in the morning."

"You could just stay until everyone else starts to leave?"

Dean hops down from the counter with a grin, "as much as I would love to, I need to get going."

"You're not walking are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dean, It's cold out."

"Cas," Dean huffs lightly. He steps into Cas' space, resting his forehead against Cas' and their noses bump together, "you're not making this easy for me."

"Good." 

Dean laughs, muttering a breathy _fuck_ before pressing their lips together softly. When he pulls back, he's smiling and Cas grins back at him.

"You know," Cas hums, "you're not helping your case at all." He curls an arm around Dean's neck, pulling him in close again and kissing him soundly. 

This time, Dean makes no attempt to draw away, instead crowding into Cas' space until they're pressed right up against each other. Dean kisses him passionately, his hands slipping up over the curve of Cas' hip and under his shirt. He presses him into the wall, his fingers trailing over Cas' stomach, and there's no way Cas is letting him leave now. 

He pulls back, leaning back against the wall and watching Dean's expression. He's got his bottom lip caught between his teeth and he's so damn beautiful. "You could stay with me tonight," Cas breathes, and Dean nods.

"Yeah," he huffs, "yeah, I could do that." He dips back down and Cas is quick to shove Dean's jacket back over his shoulders, letting it fall into a heap behind them. Dean gets him right up against the counter and Cas runs his hands down Dean's sides and over the arch of his ass, squeezing him and pulling him closer with a soft moan that gets lost in Dean's lips. 

There's the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them and when Dean pulls back, Cas looks over to find Anna standing in the doorway, smirking. 

"Are you two gonna come back and join the party or should I warn people that the kitchen is occupied?"

Cas looks up to Dean for an answer, because if he's not gonna get another chance at this, he'll miss out on the rest of the party, thank you very much. Dean just smiles down at him and tips his head forward like they're the only ones in the room. 

"Later," he breathes and Cas finds himself nodding along, even as Dean extracts himself from his arms. He lets his fingers run down Cas' abdomen as he pulls away, smirking slightly. Already, Cas is regretting his decision to join the rest of the group, but when Dean turns his back, Anna beams at him and he feels a little better about it. 

Most of the people in the living room - significantly fewer than we around for the countdown - are playing board games, but Cas has never really been one to play games like this with strangers, so he sits on the couch and gets comfortable. Dean promptly shoves Sam to one side to squeeze in between him and Meg and leans back, using Cas' legs as a headrest. If anyone notices, they don't show it - other than Sam, who grumbles about being pushed out of the way - but Cas likes the familiarity of it and he threads his fingers through Dean's hair, massaging his head as he watches the game over him. 

There are only a few people still drinking, Cas has personally moved on to water and ginger ale, and the atmosphere is a lot calmer than it was before. As he sits and watches, Cas starts to drift off, leaning over until his chin is resting on Dean's head. He's not tired, more comfortable than anything, and Dean smells good, like whiskey and aftershave; Cas decides it's a good combination. 

Before the last game ends, Sam is asleep in Jess' lap and Charlie and Anna are curled up on the loveseat opposite the couch. There are a few people passed out on the floor, under the table in the dining room; it's just about 3 am when the last couple of people head out and Cas is relieved because they'd been sitting at the end of the couch. He gets up to let them out and wish them a happy new year and then locks the door behind them. 

There are about ten of them left in the living room when he gets back and Charlie and Anna have disappeared - he assumes, up to one of their rooms. Jess and one of the other girls - Bela, he thinks - are flicking through Netflix to try and find something to watch, and Dean is stretched out on the couch, watching Cas as he comes to sit next to him. 

"Hey," he hums, curling his arms around Cas' waist. "You wanna hang out and watch a movie?"

Cas is torn because since Dean kissed him, there's been a buzz under his skin, but he also wants to lie down with him and watch whatever movie the girls settle on. Dean tugs him down until Cas has no choice but to lie down with him and Dean presses in closer, leaning over his shoulder. 

"Don't worry," he breathes, "I haven't forgotten what I promised you. I just want to hang out for a bit, unless you don't want to?" 

"No," Cas turns back to look at him, smiling softly, "this is good." Dean lies back and Cas leans back against him, settling against his chest. 

He can't focus on the movie at all; Dean's breath is hot against his neck, ruffling the short hairs there and his arm hangs low over Cas' hip putting all sorts of thoughts in Cas' head. Cas reaches back, running his fingers up Dean's thigh and pulling his knee forward. He wants so badly to just roll over and kiss him, to wrap Dean up in his arms and forget about the rest of the world. 

But he can't; Dean stayed when he asked him to - although bribed is maybe more accurate - and he wanted to watch a movie with the girls so Cas isn't going to tell him no. Besides, he kind of likes this just as much, curled up with him in the dark, although the way Dean keeps touching him is making it hard for him to concentrate. He keeps pressing his nose into the back of Cas' neck and slipping his fingers up under the hem of his shirt, running his hands over Cas' bare skin.

He presses into the touches and Dean makes soft little happy sounds every time he reacts which does exactly nothing to help Cas focus on the movie. Dean shifts with a soft hum and when he presses forward, Cas can feel where Dean's hard in his jeans. 

"Sorry," he whispers and Cas shuts his eyes, inhaling slowly. He's not thinking of anyone else in the room when he rolls over and pulls Dean's hips against him. All he's thinking as he finds Dean's mouth with his own is how he feels against him, how hot it is that Dean's so turned on by just a little touching. 

He doesn't mean for them to get carried away, but when Dean responds he's eager and as his hands slide into Cas' hair, Cas moves without thinking, pushing Dean onto his back and pressing him into the couch. Dean moans softly against his lips, pulling his head close and hooking his leg over Cas' thigh; he's soft and warm and Cas leans on his elbow, running his free hand down Dean's chest. He stops just short of his groin, smiling against Dean as he whines in frustration. 

"Hey," he breathes, "I think maybe it's relevant now whether you're seeing anyone or not." 

"I'm not." 

"Thank fucking christ." Dean's arms wind around his shoulders, slipping down to squeeze his ass and roll his hips slowly against his own. Cas can feel how hard he is, and when Dean jerks up against him, his cock grinds up against his own. 

He was hoping to maybe have a little more privacy than the middle of a crowded living room - even if most of them are sleeping - but Dean's enthusiasm is turning him on more than he expected. He shifts to adjust himself, but his cock is swelling rapidly, and every time Dean moves against him he struggles not to moan at the sensations that zip through him. 

Someone stirs behind them and they both freeze for a moment, watching each other. After a second, there's no further noise and Dean's hands start wandering again, slipping between them and cupping Cas' hardening cock through his jeans. Dean bites his lip and when Cas turns away to see if anyone is awake, Dean takes his hand and pushes it between them, pressing Cas' palm against his erection and pushing his hips up against him. 

"They're asleep," he breathes, "no one's paying attention." He holds Cas' hand against him firmly and rolls his hips, holding back a moan as his eyes flutter shut. Cas curls his fingers around his girth and Dean's not quite so composed this time, letting out a stuttered moan. 

"How could they not?" Cas asks and Dean huffs a soft laugh. He slides his free hand down Cas' side and leans up to kiss him as he works open the button on his jeans. Cas arches his back, shifting up a little to give Dean more space as he tugs at the zipper and slips his hand into Cas' pants. 

Dean's hand is cold, but it doesn't take long to adjust when his fingers curl around him and Cas presses his hips forward into the touch. His eyes flutter shut as Dean touches him; long, slow strokes that have Cas' eyes rolling back in his head and it's all he can do to be quiet. The last thing either of them needs is to wake up a room full of their friends, but Dean isn't making it easy and Cas doesn't want to stop him. 

He tries to shift to one side, but Dean stops him, holding him close and smiling against his lips as he kisses him. He pulls up to the head of his cock and rubs gently at the underside, kissing the soft moans from Cas' lips. 

"Maybe we should head upstairs," he breathes, we'll have a little more privacy in my bedroom." 

Cas can't agree fast enough, but when he sits up, Dean leans up with him, pressing his lips to the head of his cock where it just out from his pants. Cas falls against the back of the couch, holding himself up with one arm as the other instinctively moves to curl his fingers in Dean's hair. He rolls his hips gently and Dean is surprisingly receptive, practically bending himself in half to suck his cock and Cas has to be the one to pull him away before they get carried away again. 

He slips off the couch, careful not to step on anyone and he zips his pants back up quickly before holding out a hand to Dean. Dean takes his hand, curling his fingers between his own and Cas picks a path out of the living room into the hall. Dean leads the way up the stairs to the second door on the right, but before they can get through the door, Cas pushes him back against the wall, grinning against him. He's still a little drunk and the less sober part of his brain doesn't care who's around or who might see them because he wants Dean now, and Dean is more than willing to do anything he wants. 

Dean kisses him then, slow and deep and Cas forgets about anything other than the touch and feel of him. Dean's quick about getting his hand back into Cas' pants and then Cas is pressed up against the wall, head dropped back against it as he jerks up into the tunnel of Dean's hand. Dean leans in over him pressing closer, and while he's busy with his hand down Cas' pants, Cas gets a hand in Dean's shirt and pulls him close enough that he can undo his pants. He tugs Dean's cock out, stroking him slowly from root to tip. He gets a stuttered groan in response and Dean drops his head against his shoulder. 

"Mmm, fuck baby, you feel good." 

He presses his lips to Cas' neck and Cas hauls him closer, pulling his hand from Dean's cock and sliding over his hip to push into his underwear and cup his ass. Dean grumbles a little, pressing his cock against Cas' hip, but when Cas' fingers slip between his cheeks, all ill will vanishes. 

Dean pushes back into the touch and lifts his head, groaning as Cas presses against his hole. He rolls his hips slowly and Cas bats his free hand away, wrapping a hand around both of them and jerking them quickly. 

" _Christ_ ," Dean huffs. He presses his forehead to Cas', rambling urgently about Cas' hands and how damn good he feels. Cas just laughs softly, taking all of it with a grain of salt, but then he hears a floorboard creak beneath them and he stills. Dean is blissfully unaware, still rocking his hips up against Cas' dick and mumbling at him

" _Shh_ ," Cas breathes, but Dean doesn't stop and Cas spins them around, pinning Dean against the wall with a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Dean's eyes go wide and for a second Cas forgets about whoever might be wandering around downstairs because _oh_ , Dean liked that. When he draws his hand back, Dean's breathing is shallow and Cas wasn't paying enough attention before to know if that's new or not, but the way Dean pulls him close by his belt loops and whispers in his ear tells him _something_ has definitely changed. 

"Bed," he huffs. "Right now." He pushes Cas back and they stumble the last few steps to the doorway, just as someone starts up the stairs. With their luck, it would be Sam who finds them and they'd have a whole lot of explaining to do - and by the way Dean hauls him into the room, Cas doesn't think he's in a very talkative mood. 

He shuts the door behind them and when he turns around, Dean's already up on the bed and pulling his shirt off. Cas tugs his own shirt over his head, crossing over to the edge of the bed and Dean stops in the middle of what he's doing when he sees him. Cas gives him a questioning look and Dean shuffles to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over and running his hands up Cas' stomach. 

"Fuck," he rumbles, "you're hot." Cas just rolls his eyes, but Dean doesn't stop touching him, running his hands up over his shoulders and down his arms. He squeezes his biceps with a sideways smile and Cas can't help but grin at him. "I mean, you were always hot, but _shit_ , Cas, look at you." 

"Enough," Cas huffs. He presses a hand to Dean's chest, shoving him back against the mattress and Dean squirms backward, looking up at him expectantly. Cas kneels between his legs, pulling Dean's jeans down past his ankles and letting them drop to the floor. He runs his hands up Dean's thighs, pushing them apart and when he looks up at him, Dean's staring, watching each of his movements intently. His eyes are dark and when Cas' fingertips brush up the length of his cock, Dean whimpers, hips jerking forward into the touch. 

Cas dips down, kissing the inside of Dean's knee, and when firm hands slide into his hair, he moves up, sucking at the sensitive skin on Dean's inner thigh until he's squirming under him. He moves up slowly, licking a stripe up Dean's cock before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. He's wet already and he tastes bitter on his tongue, but Cas doesn’t relent, even when Dean curls in on himself, groaning his name. 

Dean's cock slides between his lips easily and Cas hums around him, shutting his eyes as he sucks at the head and slides further down on him. The taste of him is intoxicating, and Cas groans as he presses his nose into Dean's skin, sliding his hands up the back Dean's thighs and squeezing his ass. He pulls Dean's hips, dragging him forward until his cock hits the back of his throat, and he's enthralled with the sounds that fall from Dean's lips. Above him, he can feel Dean shift as he sits up, and then his hands are back on Cas' shoulders, rubbing down his back and arms. 

Cas presses back into the touch, dragging his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, savouring the silky slide of his skin and the tang of pre-come as he sucks at the head. Everything about Dean just turns him on even more, and when his hips jerk forward, Cas presses a hand to his crotch, rubbing himself through his underwear. Dean isn't oblivious to the action, and he looks up at Cas pleadingly. 

"Baby," he breathes, "I wanna taste you." 

He tugs Cas up off his cock and Cas crawls up into his lap, stroking Dean slowly. Dean pulls away, stretching out next to him and sliding a hand up the back of Cas thigh and he glances up to meet Cas' gaze as he tugs his underwear down. Cas tries not to let him see just how much it affects him, but Dean doesn't seem to buy it and he runs a hand up the length of his cock, stopping just below the head before wrapping his lips around him. 

Cas tries to keep a hand on him, to keep jerking him while Dean sucks him off, but it's so damn good. His fingers stutter and pause, but Dean doesn't even seem to care; he keeps thrusting gently, taking his own pleasure as he tries his best to knock Cas unconscious with his tongue. Cas' eyes fall shut as Dean's tongue circles his head and he drops his head back, pushing his hips forward gently. Dean pulls back and he complains, but then Dean's hands are on him, turning him and pressing him back down against the bed. 

When he opens his eyes, Dean's gotten off the bed and he's looking down at him, grinning. He climbs up from the end of the bed and the way he crawls up over him is almost predatory. Cas can feel his heart thudding in his chest as Dean dips to lick up the length of his cock, and he arches into the touch with a groan, eyes dropping shut again. Dean mouths at the base of his cock, pushing his thighs apart and biting softly at the sensitive skin. He pushes his nose into Cas' skin, letting his fingers drag up his cock and curl around the head and he drags his fingers down to the base of Cas' cock, pulling him up so his lips can slide down over him. Cas' hips press up instinctively, drunk on sensation and desperate for every touch. 

When Dean finally eases off, his lips are spit-slick and swollen and Cas would do just about anything to get them on his own. Dean's the one who moves first, crawling up over him until his cock presses into the curve of his hip, and rocking down against him. He's slick with pre-come, and that knowledge alone is almost enough for Cas to flip him over and fuck him right then and there, but then Dean has to go and open that stupidly beautiful mouth of his. 

"You want to fuck me, baby?" 

"Fuck yes," Cas groans, pulling his hands up the back of Dean's neck and tugging him down to kiss him. Dean laughs softly against him, pressing his cock into Cas' hip intentionally grinding against him until Cas can't stand the teasing any longer. 

His cock aches where it's trapped against Dean's leg and he wants him so fucking badly - he's waited long enough. He flips Dean over, pinning him down when Dean tries to resist and then suddenly, Dean goes limp under his hands and the look he gives him tells Dean is entirely okay with this new position. Cas grins down at him, pushing Dean's arms up above his head.

"Stay," he breathes and Dean nods enthusiastically as Cas' fingers slip from his wrists, dragging down his arms and his sides. Cas continues his path downward, settling himself next to Dean and running his fingers up the inside of his thigh. To his credit, Dean whimpers, but he doesn't change his position other than to curl his fingers around the headboard. Cas thinks about tying something around his wrists, but he's not sure how far Dean would want to take this and right now, he's too impatient for any kind of set up. 

He smooths his hand up Dean's thigh, pressing back behind his balls and Dean's hips jump off the bed encouragingly. Cas looks up to ask for lube, but Dean is a step ahead and he spots it sitting on the side table. Smiling, Cas grabs it and slicks his fingers up, pressing back against Dean's hole. 

He rubs slowly, pressing just hard enough to stretch before pulling back. He loves the way Dean's hips twitch, the way he so clearly wants more, but he keeps as still as he can watching him. Cas presses harder this time, pushing inside him, but he keeps his eyes on Dean's focused on the way he tries so hard to keep his eyes open, then as Cas presses deeper, they flutter shut and Dean's fingers tighten around the rail of the headboard. 

Cas can feel his eyes on him but when he glances up, Dean's face is scrunched up and he looks like he's struggling to keep his eyes open. Cas runs a hand up his stomach and he visibly twitches under him, hips bumping against Cas' thigh and he presses against him, sliding his cock against Cas' skin. Cas just presses deeper into him, spreading his fingers as he pulls back, he doesn't push back in again, stretching him open instead, thrusting lightly just past the first ring of muscle and Dean whimpers under him. 

"Cas," he breathes, "baby-" he sounds like he's going to say something else, but Cas pushes into him again, fucking him slowly with his fingers and whatever it was is forgotten. Dean writhes as Cas picks up speed, arching off the bed and pushing his hips down onto him. 

When Cas pulls out, he groans and Cas dips down, kissing his hip and crawling up over him. He runs his hand up the side of Dean's neck, pushing his fingertips into his hair and he dips down to kiss him. Dean responds eagerly, pressing up into the kiss and Cas slips his hands under him as he arches off the bed. 

"Roll over," he breathes and Dean turns in his arms, settling on his stomach before turning back to kiss him again. Cas reaches back between them, stroking himself slowly before pressing between Dean's cheeks. 

Dean instantly lifts his hips encouragingly and he groans out a low " _oh god_ " as Cas presses into him. He's hot and tight and Cas presses his forehead against Dean's shoulders, steadying himself as he pulls back. Dean's soft and pliant under him and when Cas pushes deep, his fingers curl around the edge of his pillow. 

They're both still a little drunk, but Dean feels incredible around him and every time he fucks into him, Dean moans and presses back onto him, riding him hard. Cas pulls his knees up under him and lets Dean take the lead, running his hands up Dean's back and digging his fingers into his skin. Dean groans as Cas matches his pace and he rolls onto his side, looking back at him. 

"Baby, can I ride you?"

Cas bends over him, kissing his back as he rocks into him slowly. "Yeah, Dean." He draws back slowly and Dean moves under him, getting up onto his knees and he presses Cas gently onto his back. He slides his hands up Cas' chest and Cas watches him as he moves up over him, sitting back and rocking against his cock. He's got a hand around himself, stroking slowly with each shift of his hips and Cas can't keep his eyes off of him; Dean's beautiful with a pink flush all through his body as he's got his eyes shut, lip trapped between his teeth as he moves. He feels incredible just grinding against him and Cas' cock jerks against him, desperate for every touch. 

"Cas," Dean huffs. His strokes falter and his fingers dig into Cas' chest, tense against him. 

"Are you close?" Cas asks and Dean nods slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. He pulls his hand off his cock, curling his fingers in the sheets and Cas lets him sit for a moment to collect himself. When Dean opened his eyes again, Cas runs a hand up his chest. "Okay?" he asks and Dean nods.

He reaches behind him, pressing his palm to Cas' cock and rubbing him firmly before tilting him up and sliding back onto him in one smooth motion. It's sudden and Cas arches with him, pushing into him sharply, drawing a loud groan from Dean. As soon as he's seated, Dean shifts his hips and Cas can feel in the way he stutters that he's not gonna last much longer. He slides his hand up, cupping Dean's cheek.

"You're so hot," he breathes. "Let me see you come, Dean, don't hold back." 

Dean barely moves, just shifts his hips before he comes, running shaky fingers up the length of his cock as Cas rocks up into him. Cas watches him, transfixed by the way his cock throbs as he comes, and he pulls Dean down against him, pushing his fingers through his hair and kissing him hard. 

Dean's still trying to catch his breath, but Cas slides his hands down his back, squeezing his ass and forcing the roll of his hips; Dean just lets him, moaning with every thrust as Cas picks up the pace again. 

He's been holding back, waiting because he wanted Dean to get there first, but the feeling's been building and building and he's teetering close to the edge. He stops trying to be so careful and he pulls Dean against him, wrapping his arms around him and ducking into him hard. He snaps his hips carelessly, chasing the climax as Dean breathes heavily in his ear. 

Dean moans suddenly, jerking forward hard and Cas realizes with a start that he's coming again, and he slips a hand between them, jerking Dean's though it. 

" _Oh fuck_ ," Dean pants. He jerks into Cas' hand, burying his face in his neck and with a quick twist of Cas' wrist he's coming again, spilling against Ca's stomach and moaning loudly and _god_ , is he loud. Cas lifts a hand up, slapping it over Dean's mouth, but it only serves to make him louder, grinding himself against Cas' stomach and tugging his hair. 

He shits back, squeezing around Cas' cock and Cas shuts his eyes, pulling his knees up and dislodging Dean. He tries to mumble an apology, but he snaps his hips forward and he can't focus on anything but the tight heat around his dick at the way Dean slides around him. 

"Come on baby," he breathes. He nips at Cas' skin, pushing his hips back hard as he mumbles into his ear and then he pushes himself up, sitting back on Cas' cock and Cas is so deep. He can barely move with Dean on top of him, but all it takes is the slightest shift from Dean to set him off and then he’s coming, buried deep and arching off the bed as Dean continues bouncing on him. Cas reaches for his thighs, digging his nails into Dean's skin, but Dean doesn't seem bothered by it. At any rate, he doesn't do anything to stop until Cas collapses back against the bed, panting and sweaty and blind with pleasure. 

Dean keeps going, rocking his hip and sliding his now-flaccid cock against Cas' stomach until it's too much and Cas huffs a stuttered laugh, pushing him up and holding his hips steady. Dean climbs off of him carefully and flops down on the bed beside him, turning to grab something from the floor to clean them up with. He wipes Cas down first, then uses the shirt on himself and chucks it away to the floor, turning onto his side to rest his head on Cas' shoulder. 

"You're fuckin' incredible," he breathes and Cas just huffs a laugh, winding an arm around Dean's shoulder. "You wanna head back down?" Cas just shakes his head, pulling Dean back onto him. He kisses him slowly, running his hands up his back; right now he'd do anything for Dean, but he's also exhausted. 

"No," he hums. "let's just sleep. Happy new year."

Dean chuckles and slides back to Cas' side, pressing in against him. He doesn't respond, but he settles himself in and that's as good an answer as Cas needs from him. It's well past midnight now, and New Year's or not, Sam will likely come to wake him up early, so they may as well get some sleep while they can. 

It's easy, falling asleep next to Dean, and Cas doesn't realize just how tired he is until he shuts his eyes. 

In the middle of the night, Cas wakes up on his stomach, his cock is hard where it's trapped beneath him and Dean's above him with his fingers pressed deep inside Cas' ass. Cas groans as realization dawns on him and he pushes his hips back to assure Dean of his arousal. He doesn't get fucked often, but his whole body is singing for it, even as exhausted as he still is from earlier. 

Dean leans over him when he realizes he's awake, kissing up his spine and the back of his neck. He breathes against him, whispers in his ear how fucking beautiful he is in his sleep, how hard it is to resist him. He continues for as long as either of them can stand it, fingering him nice and slow until they're too impatient to wait any longer and he fucks Cas into the mattress until they're both coming hard, shaking against each other

If Cas thought he was tired before, it's nothing compared to the complete bonelessness he feels after coming with Dean's cock in him. He collapses against the mattress, careless of the mess he's making. He's probably going to spend his entire day tomorrow cleaning already, but he puts the thought out of his head for now and throws an arm over Dean's back before passing out again.

\- - - - -

When Cas wakes up, he's stiff and his head is screaming at him, but the first thing that he notices is that Dean is pointedly absent. For all he knows, it could be two in the afternoon - they didn't exactly get to sleep early - so he's not overly worried about him being gone, but it would have been nice to wake up next to someone for once. At least this way he won't have to explain to Sam why his brother is sneaking out first thing in the morning.

His legs ache when he climbs out of bed, but it's the good kind of pain that speaks of Dean's skin against his and he pushes through it, pulling on the first pair of sweatpants he finds on the floor. His shirt from last night is noticeably missing, but he can smell bacon cooking and his stomach rumbles - the shirt can wait. He heads out into the hall and he can hear people talking in the kitchen so he makes his way down to see who's still around. 

He stumbles into the kitchen, hoping that whoever is cooking is willing to share, but stops when he finds Dean leaning over the island with two mugs in front of him.

"Morning," Dean grins, and Cas doesn't even know what to say. 

"Good morning. I thought you'd left."

Dean shakes his head, "I was gonna bring you coffee, but I got sidetracked. Sorry."

"He was explaining why he's in my kitchen at 8 am in _your_ shirt," adds a second voice, and Cas realizes for the first time that they're not alone, and it's Sam that's cooking bacon. Cas just grins to himself and climbs up on the stool next to Dean, taking the offered mug of coffee. Cas opens his mouth to explain, but Sam turns around with the frying pan, placing the bacon on a plate and he interrupts. 

"Never really got a chance to introduce you two," he says, "but I guess you figured that out on your own." He eyes Dean before turning back to the stove. "Remember how I promised you a surprise?"

Cas speaks slowly. "Yes?"

"Surprise. I've been trying to introduce you two for years, but every time something comes up. I was hoping this year things would work out a little better. Clearly, I was right, even if you had to figure it out for yourselves. I've gotta give Jess a ride home, I take it you two will be okay here alone?"

Dean scoffs and grins over at Cas. "I think we'll be okay."

Sam leaves the tidying up for them to do and Dean makes eggs and toast and coffee. He plates everything up and takes it all into the living room for himself and Cas. When Cas sits down, Dean climbs up next to him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"So," he says, making no attempt at all to eat his breakfast, "I have to head home pretty soon - work and whatever - but I'm gonna try and come back for my birthday in a couple of weeks," he pauses, glancing down at Cas' knees for a moment before looking back up at him. "I'd like to see you then, if you want."

"You'll be staying in my house, I think I'll find time to see you."

"Uh, I was thinking I might just stay at a hotel, I don't want to impose." Cas gives him a look and Dean just raises an eyebrow in response. 

"You can stay here, if you don't want to sleep on the couch, I'm sure I have space for you in my bed." He smiles and Dean tips forward, kissing him softly. Cas' stomach flips and he realizes that maybe this could be more than just one really good night - maybe two, if Dean's coming to visit again. "I'd like to see you again, too."

Cas shifts forward again, but just as he's about to lean into Dean's space, he hears the stairs creak and leans back against the couch. Charlie wanders blearily into the living room, dropping down next to Dean and grabbing a piece of toast from his plate. Cas just smiles at him and Dean winks subtly before turning to say good morning to Charlie. 

Last night might still be a bit of a blur, but after everything that’s happened, Cas has a lot more hope for the coming year.


End file.
